A Snowy Truth
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: 2 days ago Perseus Jackson vanished without a trace, Thalia returns to camp to spend some time with him, only discovering his disappearance instead and joins the raid of his cabin in search for clues of his whereabouts when Thalia discovers a box... Oneshot


**A/N This is a one-shot set a couple of days after Percy disappears -set post TLO but pre TLH**

**Obviously**** by the fact that this is a Percy and Thalia story this is not canon, Percy and Thalia never got together in canon. and somethings will be explained at the end for people who are confused**

* * *

_**2 days ago Perseus Jackson vanished without a trance, Thalia returns to camp to spend some time with him discovering his disappearance and joins the rain of his cabin in search for clues of his whereabouts when Thalia discovers a box...**_

* * *

**Thalia's P.O.V**

I rummaged through Percy's chest of drawers looking for any clue about where the seaweed brain could have disappeared to. He had just mysteriously vanished a couple of days ago, just as I was about to come to camp for a visit with the hunt.

Every single time previously that I had come to camp, Perseus would go out of his way to spend as much time with me as possible and made sure that we would spend at least 1 full day together -just us, nobody else.

He had just randomly disappeared and Annabeth seemed to be having a break down but I knew that she wasn't. Annabeth wasn't the kind of girl to break down over her boyfriend disappearing and a little voice in my head that had been there since I met Percy agreed .

I was roaming trough this current drawer before my hand landed on something hard which was weird seeing as this was in his underwear drawer. I removed some boxers from it when I saw a box with a lightning design on it with a trident symbol on a small lock that clearly required a key.

I then lifted up the box slightly and noticed a small piece of parchment underneath the box with only a few words: only for Pine. -Pine, it's his name for me when we are alone, when nobody else was around, while he called my Pine-cone face when we were in public and thalia or thals, this nick-name was special.

If he had left this box for me it meant that it was personal, and I definitely couldn't let anybody else, especially Annabeth see the contents of the box. I looked at the people searching the cabin and then looked outside and noticed that it was almost night.

I turned back to everyone, closing the drawer behind me and said "Everyone, go to sleep, we won't find anything if we are all tired and I gain a bit of strength during the night that to milady's blessing."

It was a lie of course, I get just as tired as them at night but it was enough to get everyone else out including Annabeth even if there was some grumblings -honestly I'm surprised that they fell for that lie.

Once everybody vanished I made sure to look around for clues for about 5 minutes just to make sure that nobody was going to come back and look for something else or try and find something they thought they had left in the cabin.

I pulled out the box and placed it onto the bed that we had spent so many days on just joking about and having fun, or even personal, emotional moments on. I then pulled out the parchment and put some electricity between my fingers lighting up the parchment which revealed a hidden message with one word- 'tree'

I placed the tree back in the drawer and quickly ran out of the house and towards the statue of my father, while avoiding the gaze of the Harpies. I reached my father's statue and climbed before climbing onto the mountain top above it.

There was only a single tree which was a small pine tree which most didn't notice because of my father's tree. I sent electricity out and felt around for where it was getting attracted to until I found a small piece of dirt that was unearthed and fresh.

I dug it up and found a small sea green key and placed into my pocket before using my powers to glide down back to the ground. I may hate my powers and heights, but Percy came above those feelings of hate.

I ran back into cabin 3 and sat on Percy's comfy bed -not that I would ever admit that to him. I pulled the key out of my pocket and my hand began to shake with worry -what would be in there, a letter of hate? revelations that he never cared for me? I felt my heart twist and turn.

I placed the key into the lock and twisted, from inside I felt a small gasp of trapped air release, as the box became unlocked. I pushed open the lid of the box slowly and saw 5 Items within it, The first item was a letter addressed to me.

Then there was a photo from my first day being at camp outside of the infirmary, there was me and Percy standing next together with our arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. Then at the other side of me was Annabeth who was cuddling into me, holding onto my side for dear life, Chiron was a bit away smiling at us.

Underneath that in the box was a drawing of us in the same positions as us in the Photo but instead of Chiron and Annabeth being there it was just me and Percy in the center, behind us was the big house -and we both seemed older.

Then there was a book which said "Percy's journal -keep out" Wait why would he keep a journal in there, all the other items were to do with me, so unless he was writing about me a lot? I don't know.

Finally there was a small necklace with a lightning bolt on it going across a circle with a trident on it, next to that was a little ring with some kind of engraving on it not that I could see from here.

I picked up the letter that had been on the bed and read it, the writing was all in Greek which explained how Percy was able to write such a letter.

* * *

_Dear Pine... Dear Thals_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means that you have found the box and the key, which wound also mean that you would have a reason to be looking through my underwear drawer, the most likely reason for you doing this is that I have been killed or Gone missing._

_The reason that I have a box just for you is well slightly complicated...not overly but it might confuse you at first._

_At the time of writing this letter, almost everyone one else has left to go to the 5th post 2nd Titan War victory __party, as you will no doubt remember the two of us were fed up of the parties after the 2nd one. You actually just left a few moments ago to check on Annabeth, that inspired me to write this letter and put together this box after I stumbled on my words -something is coming and I'm scared...more Scared than I ever was facing Kronos, I fear that I won't survive this next conflict especially with the line **'The world will fall to fire or Storm'** does not evoke the most positive of ideas about my future._

_The contents of this box are all of my feeling for you that have been trapped inside since you became a Hunter for Artemis... As you might...hopefully remember, We had a conversation away from the group when we were trying to Save Artemis and Annabeth, where I admitted I had a crush on you and we kissed, this helped break you out of the power struggle between power and family after that...well I didn't tell you everything._

_My feelings never actually died out after you became a hunter, I just buried them hoping that one day after the war that you would leave the hunters not that you have yet but you never know. Then Annabeth kissed me and everybody started to expect us to get together, then we somehow started to date a couple days ago._

_Anyway this box contains all of my feelings for you basically. The Journal holds my notes and and some drawings in, the first page is from soon after I saw you in a dream for the first time when I was searching for your father's bolt._

_It then became my journal of events from whenever you appeared me or near me so if you want to know how I really felt about you that would be the place to check. If one of the gods has a secret quest for me I will probably write the first two letter of their names at the back of the journal._

_The photo is just a memory from the past while the drawing is something I did, a potential future for the two of us. Anyway I should probably finish the letter up, I hope that we see each other soon after you read this letter and take that necklace to remind yourself of me._

_By my Immortal Love Percy._

* * *

By the time I finished tears were rolling down my cheeks, I grabbed the necklace and placed it into my pocket, Picking up the journal I flipped to the final page and saw a couple of sentances.

* * *

_Thals...Lady Hera gave me a special mission...your Brother Jason still alive...Gods have Roman forms...Jason son of Jupiter not Zeus...destroyed Kronos's throne allowing Luke to break free...mission to unite CHB and Camp Jupiter...Me and Jason switch...lose memories...we will meet again...Gaia and the Giants are the new threat. Love you._

* * *

Of Course it was that fucking bitch of a step-mother Hera, But if Hera is planning to unite the camps to do anything...Tomorrow I will go to Sally and tell her that Percy is safe for now and then go and have a word with my Bitch of a step-mother.

I placed all of the stuff back into the box and then stood up, also grabbing a pillow with a pine tree on it and ran out of the cabin, running back to my own and falling asleep with tears rolling down my eyes, hugging the Cushion and placing the box under my Bunk hiding it from everyone's sight. I made a single promise to myse;f that I would read the Journal and as soon as Percy was safe I would leave the Hunt.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading this one-shot, I guess I could write another chapter at some point but I just thought I should write a short simple story like this.**

**For those worried about the fact that Percy and Thalia are related, technically so are Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Luke, Thalia and Luke and every other demigod pairing you can think of basically most of the gods are releated except gods don't have DNA so they can be together otherwise Percy and Annabeth would be weird because**

**Annabeth is the daughter of Athena who is the daughter of Zeus who is the brother of Poseidon who fathered Percy which makes Percy and Athena cousins...so yeah.**

**And for Thalia Luke shippers, Hermes is the son of Zeus and Luke is his son while Thalia is the daughter of Zeus making her Luke's uncle or Annabeth and Luke who are cousins because both of their godly parents are children of Zeus.**

**Also they never dated in this story but they did have romantic feelings for each other which Percy admitted shortly after Bioanca's death and their love helped stop Thalia from going for power. Then she joined the hunt like in canon.**


End file.
